Tails' Triangle: Cream vs Cosmo
by Masterob
Summary: 4th Pimp of Mobius story. Cosmo's back and wants Tails but Cream will not stand for it. People come from heaven to help stop her, it's a helluva battle. Will feature girls that are not on Tails' list, but which one will be added?
1. She's back

**Tails' Love Triangle: Cream vs. Cosmo**

_4__th__ story in the Pimp of Mobius stories._

Tails and Cream had returned from their honeymoon all refreshed and happy.

"That was a great honeymoon, I've never had so much fun in my life", Cream said.

"I aim to please Cream", Tails said.

"I know you do, you're perfect, I'm glad I agreed to this", Cream said.

"That's good honey", Tails said.

"Miles, I've always wondered, why me? Why not someone else more pretty like Amy or Mina? You could have had anyone", Cream said.

"More pretty, what do you have low self-esteem, you're the prettiest person I met, that's why I choose you over any other girl, and you're really sweet and good to cuddle and snuggle with", Tails said.

Oh you're just saying that", Cream said.

"No I'm not, I mean it", Tails said.

"Well that's sweet of you to say, anyway I gotta call me mom and Cheese", Cream said.

She went to the phone to make the call and Tails grabbed some TAG Body spray and put it on. "It's a good thing I ordered a lifetime supply of this stuff", Tails said.

Cream got back into the living room a few moments later and smelled Tails.

"You smell really sexy", Cream said.

"I'm feeling sexy and sexual", Tails said.

"I know how to fix that", Cream said.

They started making out on the couch, unaware of the freaky things with the plant from the seed of Cosmo that Sonic gave Tails.

Up in heaven, weird things took place. Cosmo was sitting down meditating and contemplating something.

"Yo Cosmo, we're gonna shoot some hoops, want to join?" Proof asked.

She didn't answer the question. "Yo Cosmo, you want to join? Eddie and Chris need a 3rd person!" Proof shouted.

Cosmo then started emitting energy.

"What the fuck?" Proof asked.

Cosmo then turned into a burst of energy and went down.

"Maria! Eddie! Chris! Steve!" Proof shouted. The 4 came over to proof.

"What's up?" Benoit asked.

"Cosmo turned into a burst of energy and went down to Earth, how the hell did she do that?" Proof asked.

"I don't know, but I expect some bad things mate", Steve said.

"We gotta go speak to God", Proof said.

"Ok, let's go", Maria said. The 5 went to see the Almighty One.

Back down to Earth, Cream was buck-naked bouncing on Tails' cock. Tails was lying back accepting this and breathed hard and looked up at Cream's boobs and rubbed them. He smiled and drooled form the mouth and she went faster and he panted harder and he sensually rubbed her boobs more. She went down and did a French kiss to Tails. She then just simply lay on top of Tails.

"I could stay like this forever", Cream said.

"Nothing stopping you", Tails said. Cream nodded and grabbed a nearby blanket and lay on Tails with his dick still in her pussy. After a while though the plant of Cosmo starting emitting weird energy.

"What the hell?" Tails asked. The plant then started taking a ship. Cream then started covering her privates with her fur and Tails relaxed his Wang back under his fur. (They were both regular Mobian naked and not explicit naked). The plant formed into Cosmo, a lifeless body.

"Is she even alive?" Tails asked. Cream then started emitting a weird aura from her body and it went into Cosmo and she fell back.

"What the fuck?" Tails asked and helped Cream up. Cosmo then came to life and looked at Tails.

"Hello big sexy", Cosmo said.

"But I'm not Kevin Nash", Tails said.

Cream awoke and looked in shock at Cosmo.


	2. Argument and Heaven's Warriors

"Cosmo what are you doing here?" Tails asked.

"What no 'hello'?" Cosmo asked in an annoyed fashion.

"Hello, Cosmo what are you doing here how'd you get here?" Tails asked.

"That plant was for my body and Cream made it easier to get my soul into my body, now that I'm alive, we can get back together Tails", Cosmo said.

"What? Cosmo I'm already married to Cream and we will have children soon", Tails said.

"Aren't you too young to be married?" Cosmo asked.

"I'll do whatever I want", Tails said.

"Yeah well I don't think Cream is good enough, you better divorce her", Cosmo said.

"What the fuck are you talking about you stupid plant?" Cream asked.

"Hey fuck you, he was mine first", Cosmo said.

"Well you died, so he's with me now", Cream said.

"I'm alive, so I can be with him", Cosmo said.

"Over my dead body", Cream said.

"I can arrange that", Cosmo said.

"Enough! I don't want anyone fighting over me again, it's stressing me out", Tails said.

"She started it", Cream said.

"Alright enough, I'm gonna go call Sonic so he can help settle this out", Tails said. He dialed the phone as the two girls started each other down.

'When will this shit end?' Tails thought.

Meanwhile up in heaven, Proof, Eddie, Steve, Eddie and Benoit are speaking with God.

"I think that girl has bad intentions because she has always envied that Tails has a new girlfriend and they sure as hell didn't get along when they were up here", Proof said.

"I see, well I guess the only resolution would be to send someone down to get her", God said.

"But who?" Steve asked.

"The 5 of you", God said.

"Almighty lord say what?" Proof asked.

"Are you sure it's a good idea, what if people see us, I'm sure everyone still hates me for the murder-suicide", Benoit said.

"Just try to stay out of people's sight then", God said.

"Another thing, if people found out and they knew I was up here, what would that do to your reputation?" Benoit asked.

"Look, they need to except that I can't condemn you since you were brain damaged, paranoid and depressed, not that it's an excuse to kill your family, it's not, there is no excuse, but all sins can be forgiven, anyway try to avoid publicity, not that it matters too much, this is Mobius so not many people know you, they have access to Earth T.V. but it's a little less unlikely they know you", God said.

"Right then, alrighty then lets go mates, we have a plant to get back", Steve said.

"Wait how the hell do we get down?" Proof asked.

God said a spell and the next thing they knew, they in a field in Mobius.

"Damn!" Proof said. "That was fun, let's go find that plant", Eddie said.

"Where would she be?" Maria asked.

"Tails' house", Benoit said.

"Where is Tails' house?" Eddie asked.

"How should I know?" Benoit asked.

"Let's look for it then", Steve said.

They all moved out to find Tails' house.

Meanwhile in Tails' house, Cream and Cosmo were next to Tails, both rubbing his chest sexually.

"He likes it when I do it", Cream said.

"No he prefers me doing it", Cosmo said.

"Can you both stop please, this isn't the appropriate time", Tails said.

The girls ignored him. "Well he likes my blowjobs", Cream said and lowered her head.

"I don't think so", Cosmo said and raced down. 

They started licking and kissing his Wang. Cream sucked his cock while Cosmo sucked his ball and Tails had a pleasurable but awkward feeling. Cream moved fast enough to make cum.

"I made him cum", Cream said.

"I made him cum when we were in heaven", Cosmo said.

"Please I can make him cum when alive, watch", Cosmo said.

She started stroking Tails' cock and masturbated for him and he came.

"Big deal he can do that do himself", Cream said.

"Well I'll do it via vaginal intercourse", Cosmo said and undressed.

"Hey fuck you, I'm giving him vaginal intercourse", Cream said.

The girls started fighting over who would penetrate Tails first.

"Can you girls please stop?" Tails pleaded.

The girls ignored him and continued to fight.

"BITCH!" Cosmo shouted.

"SLUT!" Cream shouted.

Tails felt this was an awkward situation, and hoped that nothing more can go wrong. It was more awkward when Sonic arrived with Knuckles and Amy who were standing there in shock upon entry.

"Hi, he-he, so…you want to join?" Tails asked.

The three stood there awkwardly.

"Ok", Amy said and proceeded to the group but Sonic held her back.

"Knock it off", Sonic said.

"This is gonna be weird. 


	3. Violent Confrintation

Meanwhile the 5 Heavenly Heroes are going around asking questions on where Tails lives.

"Doesn't anyone know where this kid lives?" Proof asked.

"We're bound to find someone", Benoit said.

They saw Mighty walking from a store.

"Excuse me; do you know where Miles "Tails" Prower lives?" Steve asked.

"Tails, yeah he lives in Emerald City, the house looks like his head, wither that or he's in his workshop in the Mystic Ruins", Mighty said.

"Well lets check his house first, which way to Emerald City?" Proof asked.

"That way", Mighty said, pointing north.

"Let's go", Maria said. They all traveled to Tails' house.

Meanwhile at Tails' house, Sonic is talking with Cosmo.

"I know you still have feelings for Tails, but he's involved with Cream now, you can't come back from the dead and expect him to love you again", Sonic said.

"I don't see why he loves Cream now, I was always there for him during the Meratex incident", Cosmo said.

"And you sacrificed yourself, it's time for Cream to love Tails", Sonic said.

"Please Sonic, the reason I left you a seed is so I can come back, that was the plan", Cosmo said.

"I can't help who Tails falls in love with, besides if it wasn't Cream, it could be any other girl, or boy", Sonic said.

"Yeah, his sex adventures", Amy said.

"Yeah the poor kid had enough sex problems, first that Tag Body Spray city-wide sex that got him the 'Pimp of Mobius' Title, then the raping from Shadow, and being stranded on an island with a bunch of girls who all wanted to fuck him, just leave and find someone else, like Charmy", Sonic said.

"How about no, Cream give me back my boyfriend you stupid bitch", Cosmo said.

"Burn in hell!" Cream said and bitch slapped Cosmo.

The two girls started fighting.

"Knock it off!" Sonic said but was knocked away.

Cream punched Cosmo in the face a bit but Cosmo stopped the punches and then head-butted Cream in the face and then kicked her back. Cosmo then speared Cream to the floor and started punching her head but Cream punched Cosmo in the stomach and then did a dropkick to Cosmo.

"Hey, cut it out!" Tails shouted.

The girls were locked in a grapple hold so Tails separated them.

"I said knock it off!" Tails shouted.

"Tails, I will make you my lover one way or another, there's nothing this bitch will do to stop me", Cosmo said.

"Yeah you try something you whore of a plant", Cream said.

"Watch your back", Cosmo said and stormed out of there.

"Yeah you try and kill me bitch", Cream said.

"Please Cream, don't get yourself killed again", Tails said.

Cream grabbed Tails and kissed him. "I'm not gonna get hurt Miles, I will always be with you", Cream said.

"Just know that I will always choose you over Cosmo, I love you a lot Cream", Tails said.

"How lucky I was to get the sweet and sensitive boy", Cream said.

"Yeah Sonic, why can't you be that sensitive" Amy asked.

"Amy, for the last time, I DON'T LIKE YOU!" Sonic said and sped off leaving Amy shocked.

"I better leave", Knuckles said and got out of there.

Amy sat there heart-broken.

"Amy, are you ok, you want me to take you home?" Tails asked.

Amy shook her head.

"You want me to make you some food?" Tails asked.

Amy shook her head.

"You want to join Cream and me in a 3-way?" Tails asked.

Amy's ears perked up and nodded excitedly.

"Ok then, I just need Cream's permission", Tails said.

Cream was already lying over Amy with both naked and rubbing her finger up and down.

"I'm ok with it", Cream said.

"Ok then, let's go to the bedroom", Tails said. 

They all walked to the bedroom.

Amy lay on the bed and was fingered simultaneously by Cream and Tails and they sucked both her boobs. Amy panted and smiled and rubbed both their heads. They fingered her until the point of Cumming and they both licked their fingers.

"Oh God I love doing it with you two", Amy said. They both lay on their back and Amy fingered Cream and jerked-off Tails. Both Tails and Amy arched their back. She managed to reach the G-Spot of Cream and had Tails' dick all relaxed and soon they both came. Amy then sucked up both their cum.

"This feels great", Tails said.

"Yeah, I bet Cosmo would never let you do this", Cream said.

Meanwhile the Heavenly warriors came to Tails house and rang his door bell but Tails didn't hear it, he was busy in a Triangle, he licked cream while she licked Amy while she sucked Tails.

"Maybe she got him", Eddie said.

Proof shot down the door.

"Tails! Relax man we're here!" Proof said.

They al ran around and entered Tails' room

"Tails you in here?" Proof asked.

He was shocked along with everyone else when they saw the 3-way.

"AHHH!" Tails screamed.

"What the fuck?" Amy shouted.

"What are you all doing here?" Cream asked.

"I guess we have some explaining to do", Benoit said.

The three exchanged looks and looked at the 5 warriors.


	4. Explaination and Cosmo

"What's going on here?" Tails asked.

"We were sent by God to get back Cosmo", Proof said.

"Well you better do it soon, she's being a real bitch", Cream said.

"This is the same girl that was up in heaven?" Proof asked.

"What she's being a bother", Cream said.

"Anyway we'll handle her and bring her back to Heaven, or send her to hell", Eddie said.

"Now do us a favor and please cover up", Benoit said.

"Oh, sorry", Tails said.

They all covered up and went into the living room.

"This girl must really like you if she's trying shit like this", Proof said.

"Yeah, she was my first crush, and I guess I was hers, if she hadn't died I would have stayed with her, after she died I set out to find a new lover", Tails said.

"Which led to your journey of sex", Proof said.

"Yeah, I imagine it was insane, having so many mamacitas on so little time", Eddie said.

"Yeah, it was fun, but doing it with Cream meant the most because it was out of love, most of the other girls wither felt like having sex or they were simply curious, same with Charmy", Tails said.

"Didn't you get a disease?" Benoit asked.

"My member got a rash, and some girls got STDs, but I didn't get a disease because the mutation from my twin tails made me immune to STDs", Tails said.

"Lucky you", Steve said.

"Yeah Shadow wasn't so happy, he does it once and gets STDs", Tails said.

"Shadow? Shadow the Hedgehog?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, you know him?" Tails asked.

"I'm Maria Robotnik, the girl who used to live with Shadow on Space Colony ARK", Maria said.

"So you must be Maria", Tails said.

"Oh man, poor Shadow has an STD?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, he tried to pass it onto Tails by raping him", Amy said.

"Amy!" Tails shouted.

"Shadow did what, how could he?" Maria asked.

"He's a little insane, but rest assure that he's still the same Shadow you know that really misses you, even though he's a bastard for treating me like his bitch, just thinking about it makes me so (does a hand grind motion)", Tails said.

"Tails relax", Cream said.

"Well Maria can reunite with Shadow some other time, we gotta go find Cosmo", Proof said.

"Ok then, lets go", Amy said.

"Lets end this nightmare, seriously I just want to live happily ever after with Tails", Cream said.

"Hey kid, why did all these girls do you?" Proof asked.

"I was wearing TAG Body Spray", Tails said.

"That shit actually works?" Benoit asked.

"I guess so", Tails said.

"Well let's go", Benoit said.

Meanwhile Cosmo is angrily marching through the city.

"I can't believe this, I know Tails wants love but still why can't it be me, I needed to sacrifice myself, if only he died that day so we can live together, he was hardly happy to see me, I don't blame him, given the situation I'd be pretty shocked, anyway I'll win him back, I still love him, though I was a bit harsh earlier, I should have used a better approach, anyway I'll reason with him", Cosmo said.

Going through the street, Shadow, Omega, Beta, Rouge, Scourge and Fiona were all in an ally having a drink.

"You think they'll catch us again?" Rouge asked.

"Nah, they won't get u, besides we'll just break out again", Fiona said.

"Sources indicate life form approaching", Omega said.

They all looked to see Cosmo going down the street.

"It's Cosmo", Rouge said.

"I thought she was dead, she seems angry", Shadow said.

"Maybe she came back hoping for more Tails but he's already got a girl", Fiona said.

"Lucky him, I wish my girl was still with me", Scourge said, eyeing Fiona.

"I'm not getting back together with you until you apologize for acting like an asshole on the cruise", Fiona said.

"I was not acting like an asshole!" Scourge said.

Fiona and Scourge started arguing and Cosmo saw them from a distance.

"Shadow the Hedgehog?" Cosmo asked.

"Hello, I see you're alive", Shadow said, rubbing his crotch again.

"I guess you're happy for that", Cosmo said.

"Please, I'm like this because SOMEONE gave me herpes", Shadow said.

"It was your idea", Rouge said.

"You paid the price Shadow the Hedgehog", Beta said.

"Shut up Beta", Omega said.

"You want to brawl?" Beta asked Omega.

"None of you seem to be getting along", Cosmo said.

"What's it to you?" Shadow asked.

"Well seeing you all gave me an idea on how to get Tails back but you can't seem to do it", Cosmo said.

"Hey if this is about kicking Tails' ass I'm in", Shadow said.

"Well you can rough him up a bit but I want you to get Cream, normally I wouldn't have people assault another person but I'm getting desperate, please can you help me?" Cosmo asked.

"We get 5 minutes alone with Tails", Shadow said.

"You're gonna rape him again?" Rouge asked.

"EW what is wrong with you?" Cosmo asked.

"Deal or no deal?" Shadow asked.

"Fine deal, but don't kill him, don't do it to…ah do it, so he can have a reason to snuggle up with me and I'll take care of him", Cosmo said, blushing a little.

"Whatever, let's go", Shadow said and they all rushed to Tails' house.


	5. Battles

The Heaven 5, along with Tails, Amy and Cream ran around looking for Cosmo.

"She could be anywhere", Amy said.

"We should call Knuckles or Sonic", Tails said.

Amy got sad again.

"I'm sorry", Tails said.

"Don't worry about it", Amy said.

They kept running but eventually ran into Cosmo and her muscle.

"Cosmo!" Tails said.

"Tails, I said I was gonna get you back, I'm taking all the stops to have you as my lover, I will satisfy you more than Cream is", Cosmo said.

"Sorry, you're not as soft and cuddly as me, you're all grassy", Cream said.

"Shut up, anyway my 'friends' are gonna make sure you come back to me", Cosmo said, quoting on the friends.

"Shadow?" Maria said.

"Maria?" Shadow said.

The two approached each other and hugged.

"I thought I'd never see you again", Shadow said.

"Same here, it's great to see you again", Maria said.

"Shadow, I'm glad you're reunited with you're loved one, but don't forget why you're here", Cosmo said.

"Shadow what are you gonna do?" Maria asked.

"I need to take care of some business", Shadow said.

"Shadow you can't, he's our friend, we're here to help him", Maria said.

"You're mostly here to help Cream, besides I'm still pissed at Shadow for what he did to me", Tails said.

"You're still bitching about that, you're so pathetic", Shadow said.

"Enough talk, let fight", Tails said and flew in to punch Shadow in the face and then kneed Shadow in the gut and whacked him with his Tails. Shadow managed to knee Tails in the gut and then grab him by the throat and toss him back. Tails then jumped into the air and then landed down a kick on Shadow but Shadow kneed him off. Tails then knocked him to the ground and punched him a bit.

"Can you go assist him please?" Cosmo said.

Scourge went in ready to fight but Benoit came and kicked him. Scourge did a homing attack to Benoit but Eddie came and did a knee to the face and then did a standing Frog splash and did his Latino Heat Dance.

"Behind you!" Steve shouted.

Omega had came in and rammed Eddie in the back.

"I'll handle him" Eddie said and grabbed a pipe and went to Omega and whacked him around a bit. Beta came to fight but Proof shot him a bit and then ran in to kick him.

"Girls, get your lazy asses in there please", Cosmo said.

Rouge went in but Amy started fighting her, Fiona went in but got jumped by Maria, which left Cosmo vs. Cream.

"I told you he's my boyfriend", Cream said.

"I have a right to him as a former lover", Cosmo said.

"Then I have a right to him too", Fiona said.

"You left him for me", Scourge said.

"Wow you're stupid", Cosmo said.

"Listen you…" Fiona was saying but got attacked my Maria.

"Sorry, but I have no choice in this matter", Maria said.

Cream flew in and kicked Cosmo square in the chest but Cosmo rebounded with a tackle to the ground and started pounding her. She kicked Cream in the stomach a few times.

"Cream, despite this I still hope we can be friends when I marry Tails", Cream said.

"You're not gonna marry Tails, but if you apologize for your stupidity maybe we can remain associates", Cream said.

"You two would be really stupid to remain friends after this", Shadow said and was then violently punched in the face by Tails.

"Talk about forgiveness", Benoit said and went for a head-butt but stopped.

"Wait that's why I got brain damage in the 1st place", Benoit said and decided to go for the Crippler Cross-face, without the arm-bar because Scourge's arm was too short and Scourge tapped out.

Cream punched Cosmo a bit but Cosmo got on her kneed and stuck a vine up Cream's Vagina and injected some pollen in it that brought Cream down. She then sent vines into the vaginas into Rouge, Amy and Fiona.

"What the hell?" Proof said and kicked away Beta but was punched back.

Cosmo then saw Shadow's back turned towards her as he punched Tails.

"Just to be safe", Cosmo said and stuck the vine up his ass and injected.

"Oh shit!" Shadow said in an almost high pitched voice and fell.

Cosmo then injected something into Tails' neck.

"Let that seep in a bit love, soon we'll be together again", Cosmo said and kissed Tails' lips.

Cosmo left leaving everyone confused.

"Are you alright Shadow?" Maria asked and hugged Shadow.

"What the hell just happened?" Tails asked then lost consciousness.

"Let's get them to a hospital", Proof said.

Proof then called 911 and got the ambulance here.

"What could have happened?" Steve asked.

"Damn near anything I guess", Proof said and they all rode to the hospital.


	6. Motives revealed, the hunt begins

The 5 people were taken to the hospital where many test were run on them.

The heaven warriors, jailbirds along with Sonic, Knuckles and Sally were there to find out what happened. Vector came out of the doctor's office.

"Well?" Sonic asked.

"The doctor isn't sure what happened, all he says is nothing is fatal, except for Tails", Vector said.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"Well it says he may die from what Cosmo injected into him, the doctor can't determine what it is but it's eating away at him", Vector said.

"Shit, why would Cosmo do that?" Sonic asked.

"Who knows, but that girl has problems", Sally said.

"Yeah, love makes people crazy", Steve said.

"All the girls that Cosmo attacked had sex with Tails right? Including Shadow?" Omega said.

"You're point?" Sonic asked.

"You think she'll target anyone who's had intimacy with Tails?" Omega asked.

"I doubt it", Sonic said.

"Well that girl is strange, but she may be planning something", Sally said.

"Strange am I?" Cosmo said appearing behind Sally.

Sally turned around and was grabbed by Cosmo and she stuck vines up her vagina and injected something.

"Sally!" Sonic shouted.

"Listen Sonic, I was hoping not to do this but I'm willing to go to the ends of Mobius to have Tails as my own, he has a disease that's killing him, and in order to save him, he must have sex with a girl", Cosmo said.

"Fine, we'll call one of his ex's", Sonic said.

"What won't work, you see I'm injecting stuff into his exes that will prevent it from the disease, the only ones immune are whoever didn't have sex with Tails", Cosmo said.

"Really?" Sonic asked.

"But since that were all the girls, whose left?" Cosmo asked.

"His mom?" Sonic asked.

Everyone glared at him.

"How about Maria?" Sonic asked.

"I don't think Shadow would like that", Maria said.

"Well you find someone if you can, Tails has 3 days, don't try a boy because it will not guarantee that he will be healed, I only got Shadow just in case, speaking of boys…" Cosmo said.

She started to leave.

"I know one little bugger", Cosmo said.

"Charmy?" Vector asked.

"Not only him, a lot of girls", Cosmo said and left in light speed.

"Wait, shit!" Sonic said.

"We need to find the girls before Cosmo does", Beta said.

"I'll go check, you all tell Tails", Sonic said.

"Wait, I'll help you out", Scourge said.

"You want to help me?" Sonic said.

"Fiona's part of my posse, no one messes with my posse", Scourge said.

"I shall also assist", Omega said.

"Me and Eddie will join you too", Benoit said.

"Ok, all of you tell Tails the news", Sonic said.

"Right then", Vector said.

They all left and Steve looked at Vector.

"You are one big croc", Steve said.

"Thanks, I'm Vector the Crocodile, nice suit, what are you?" Vector asked.

"I'm a zoo-keeper, Steve Irwin, The Crocodile Hunter", Steve said.

"What!?" Vector asked.

"I don't kill crocs, I just tame them, I wrestle them", Steve said.

"Really, you want a piece of me?" Vector asked.

"Bring it on Mate", Steve said.

Vector lunged at Steve but he dodged and grabbed Vector into a sleeper with scissors and made Vector tap out.

"Awesome", Proof said.

Maria talked to Tails who just woke up.

"Tails, you're dying", Maria said.

"What, how?" Tails asked.

"Cosmo injected some pollen into you, unless you have sex with a girl, you're gonna die", Maria said.

"I'll get Cream then", Tails said.

"No, Cosmo is injecting the girls, anyone who hasn't had sex with you is immune to helping you", Maria said.

"Damn now, what? Wait we never had sex, maybe you can help", Tails said.

"I don't think so", Shadow said, coming into the room.

"Shadow, you're awake", Maria said, hugging Shadow.

"If you so much as touch her the wrong way, I'll kill you", Shadow said.

"Jerk", Tails said.

"Look, we'll find a way to help you Tails, don't worry", Knuckles said.

Cream was lying in her bed.

"Cosmo, as soon as I find you, you're dead", Cream said, clenching her fist.

Meanwhile Marine is walking through the city and she heard something in the alley.

"What was that?" Marine asked.

She checked the ally and saw nothing.

"Must have been my imagination", Marine said.

Cosmo then appeared behind Marine.

"Hello honey", Cosmo said.

Cosmo then stuck her vines up her vagina and took down Marine.

Charmy buzzed by with a Get Well card as he heard about Tails but saw what Cosmo did.

"Hey what did you do?" Charmy asked.

"Hey there handsome, want some?" Cosmo asked, taking off her shirt revealing her breasts.

"Ok", a mesmerized Charmy said and went into the ally. There were screams.


	7. Hunt, Flashback and New Girl

Sonic and Co

Sonic and Co. ran around looking for Cosmo, asking anyone if they found something.

"Where the hell is she?" Benoit asked.

"We'll find her soon, don't worry", Sonic said.

"Damn what's taking so long to find this bitch, is it that hard to find a plant that can fuckin' walk!?" Scourge asked.

"Look, people are not easy to find, lets just keep going, no distractions", Sonic said.

They saw Eggman terrorizing part of the city.

"Goddammit!" Sonic said.

"You will all bow down to me, the feared ruler of Planet Mobius", Eggman said.

Sonic and Scourge rolled into a ball and speed into Eggman's machine and destroyed it.

"No!!" Eggman said and the machine fell.

"Well that didn't take lo-", Eddie said but was zapped with a laser.

"Eddie!" Benoit said.

Eggman was in his pod zapping lasers.

"I've had it up to here with your interruptions!" Eggman said.

Omega shot at the pod and then jumped up and punched the pod to the ground. He then grabbed Eggman out the pod and punched him to the floor. He tried to get up but Benoit put the Crippler Cross-face on Eggman.

"Tap out motherfucker!" Benoit shouted.

Eggman was tapping out the submission hold.

"Listen Eggman, we're in the middle of a plant hunt, we don't want anymore fucking distractions or next time I'll let Omega kill you", Sonic said.

"Wait I can't do it now?" Omega asked, with all his canons out.

"Not now, we have to get Cosmo", Sonic said.

Everyone moved out much to the disappointment of Omega.

Meanwhile Vanilla is in her house knitting a sweater and a knock on the door occurred.

"Coming", Vanilla said.

She opened the door and saw Cosmo.

"Hi there", Cosmo said.

"Hello, how can I-", Vanilla was saying but gut a vine up her vagina.

Cheese saw what happened and went to attack Cosmo but Cosmo dodged and stuck the vine up Cheese's ass and took it down.

"Just a bit more", Cosmo said.

She then left and went to Angel Island where Tikal and Julie-Su were sitting near the Emerald.

"I wonder long it will take for Knuckles to get back?" Tikal asked.

"He went to handle this thing with Cosmo, it may take awhile", Julie-Su said.

Cosmo appeared on the thing.

"You, why are you here?" Julie-Su asked and got a vine up her vagina.

"You gotta be kidding me", Tikal said and got a vine up the vagina.

Both girls were down.

"Now to find the pussy within the pussy", Cosmo said.

She set out for another victim.

Blaze was in the forest talking with Silver.

"I heard Cosmo came back and wants Tails to herself", Silver said.

"I know Tails is attractive but he's married to Cream now, I don't think Cosmo should be trying to end that", Blaze said.

"Yeah you know first hand what Tails can do", Silver said.

"I told you, I was curious and the TAG turned me on", Blaze said.

"Yeah it was the TAG", Silver said.

"What you're jealous?" Blaze asked.

"I am not…wait what was that?" Silver asked.

He went to check out the sound, but Cosmo appeared behind Blaze and then managed to get the vine up her vagina.

"AHHH!" Blaze shouted.

Silver turned around and chased after Cosmo but she gave him the slip.

"Dammit, Blaze", Silver said and checked on Blaze.

Meanwhile Sonic and co. saw Sonia talking with Mina.

"Sonia, Mina!" Sonic said and went to the girls.

"Hey there bro, I was talking to Mina about Cosmo coming back", Sonia said.

"How did news spread so fast?" Sonic asked.

"Tails told you and you told Amy-", Sonia was saying but cut off.

"That's why she was using the cell-phone", Sonic said.

"Well I hear it's pretty dramatic", Sonic said.

"Damn straight, she's targeting all the girls who had intercourse with Tails, luckily Mina never actually penetrated him", Sonic said.

"Actually Sonic", Mina said.

(Flashback)

Mina and Julie-Su snuck into the hotel where Cream and Tails were staying at for their Honeymoon.

"This is out last chance", Julie-Su said.

Cream was getting some stuff done and Tails was in bed with the TAG body spray applied.

"Now", Mina said.

They entered the room.

"Mina? Su? Why are you girls here?" Tails asked.

Mina jumped on Tails and stuck his hard member up her vagina and humped up and down.

"Oh your dick feels so good", Mina said as she humped.

"Hurry up, I want a turn", Julie-Su said.

Mina moved up and down, dragging around her pussy on his dick, turning and shifting, moving faster until the point of Cumming.

"My turn", Julie-Su said.

She got on Tails and started bouncing on his cock. Tails looked in shock of what was happening.

"Oh God, why didn't I do this when I had the chance a long time ago?" Julie-Su asked.

"You're pussy feels warm Su", Tails said.

"It is honey", Julie-Su said.

Julie-Su basically jumped up and down on Tails' cock and then there was more Cumming.

"Now let's split before-", Mina said but the door opened.

"Ok Tails, I am ready to…" Cream was saying but stopped when she saw the girls.

"You better include me", Cream said.

The girls then exposed Tails to her.

"You better hurry", Mina said.

Cream went in and put her vagina on Tails' dick and got on her back, then Julie-Su rubbed her vagina on his ass, then Mina put Tails' face in her vagina and he licked.

It was the same 4some as before, only with Cream instead of Sally.

(End Flashback)

"Too much information", Sonic said.

"We lets hide you before…" Scourge was saying but saw Cosmo coming in.

"Watch out!" Scourge said.

Too late, Cosmo sent the vines up the vaginas of Mina and Sonia.

"Shit!" Sonic said and the girls fell.

"Sonic you're not gonna stop me, I already got Julie-Su, Vanilla, Cheese, Marine, Charmy and Tikal, you have no chance in hell of stopping me", Cosmo said.

"Want to bet?" Sonic asked.

He sped at Cosmo but she jumped out of the way, then avoided Scourge and then whacked away Eddie as he ran in to attack.

"I gotta leave", Cosmo said and jumped away.

"Shit!" Scourge said.

"Now what?" Benoit asked.

"We gotta find a girl to have sex with Tails quick!" Sonic said.

"Who do we find?" Scourge asked.

"She didn't mention Bunnie, let's go!" Sonic said.

They went to find Bunnie but when they did, Cosmo had already been there as Antoine said Bunnie was attacked via vine in vagina.

"Now what?" Scourge asked.

"We need a virgin to Tails, Wave the Swallow of the Babylon Rouges, lets go!" Sonic said.

When they got there, Wave gave them an answer in one word.

"NO!!" Wave shouted and slammed the door in their face.

"Aw come on, now what?" Sonic asked.

"There is one other girl I know that's willing to do it", Scourge said.

"Who?" Sonic asked.

They arrived at an apartment and the door was answered by a devious looking Echidna.

"Lien-Da", Scourge said.

"How may I help you boys?" Lien-Da asked.

"There's one way, are you willing to do it?" Scourge asked.

"What's the task?" Lien-Da asked.

"Sex with Tails" Scourge said.

Lien-Da couldn't help but smile when she heard that.

"I'm listening", Lien-Da said.


	8. Final Resolution

Cream left her bed and went to see Tails who was lying down in shock

Cream left her bed and went to see Tails who was lying down in shock.

"If I don't do this I will die and be with Cosmo, if I do this Cosmo will live and be my lover, what the hell am I suppose to do?" Tails asked.

"Miles?" Cream asked.

Tails looked over.

"Oh hey there Cream", Tails said.

"You ok? Cream asked.

"Well I have a disease that will kill me unless I have sex with Cosmo that will bind me to her", Tails said.

"Oh no, I couldn't bear life without you, if you die, I die", Cream said.

"Cream no, don't do that", Tails said.

"I will Tails, there's no way in hell Cosmo will be with you", Cream said.

"That's what you think", Cosmo said

"Cosmo!" Cream said.

"It's just us three, I took out Steve, Vector, Knuckles and Proof, now Tails we can do this the easy way or the hard way", Cosmo said.

"Look Cosmo, Miles, or Tails, is my man, you get your own, I heard Charmy wanted a girlfriend, you are a flower, he likes flowers-", Cream was saying but was stopped.

"Ok, shut the fuck up, I know Charmy likes me, I vine raped him, and I think he liked it, but the point is Tails is mine now", Cosmo said.

"Over my dead body", Cream said.

"Don't give me ideas Cream, I don't wanna have to fight you but if it means getting Tails I'll do anything", Cosmo said.

"That's really sweet of you Cosmo but it's not really necessary", Tails said.

"Sorry Tails, but you're mine", Cosmo said

Cream jumped at Cosmo and punched her in the face and then kicked her back. Cosmo got pissed off and kneed Cream in the gut and then tossed her into a wall. Cosmo used vines to whip Cream in the back and then punch her hard in the face and slam her face into the floor. Cream had a bloody nose but continued to fight with a hard shot to the jaw which was nearly dislocated. Cosmo then grabbed Cream by the throat and chocked her but Cream kicked Cosmo in the gut and did the stunner and while she was stumbling, Cream speared Cosmo to the ground and punched her.

"She's been watching a lot of WWE", Tails said.

Cream put Cosmo in a figure 4 leg lock that had Cosmo screaming in pain.

"Trademark Ric Flair, do you give up Cosmo?" Cream asked.

"Screw you", Cosmo said. Cosmo broke out the hold and she grabbed Cream and tossed her into many wall and then kicked her in the face.

"Give up will you", Cosmo said.

Cream punched Cosmo in the face and she collided into Tails' bet and it moved and he fell out the window, but he used his Tails to avoid a fatal fall. The girls were oblivious to this and continued fighting. Tails wanted to go back up but he received a tap on the shoulder. He turned around to see Sonic and Scourge.

"What's up little buddy?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, you're here, Cosmo is up there", Tails said.

"Hey relax, we have another solution, Cosmo says you're stuck with that disease unless you have sex with her, but we can find another girl that has never done you", Sonic said.

"Who?" Tails asked.

Lien-Da stepped in.

"Hello there handsome", Lien-Da said.

"Tails, meet Lien-Da, she's gonna have sex with you, and just to make sure we have a deal, close your eyes", Sonic said.

"Why should I-", Tails was saying but stopped.

"Just do it", Sonic said.

Tails closed his eyes and Sonic sprayed TAG on him and turned on Lien-Da to the max.

"Let's go into that ally", Lien-Da said.

She and Tails entered the ally and she undressed herself.

"This is one hot Echidna", Tails said.

"Ready for this?" Lien-Da asked.

Tails nodded his head and she opened his legs and put his dick in her vagina. She thrusted slowly on his dick and he sucked on her boobs. She then thrusted a little faster and he licked in the valley of her boobs. She pushed his face inside her boobs more and she continued bouncing on his cock, going faster with every movement. Tails panted and sweated and eventually came the point of Cumming, in which all the pollen left his body into her body.

"I think it's gone", Tails said.

"Yeah, let's be sure", Lien-Da said.

She then stuck Tails' dick up her ass for some anal sex. She moved her ass up and down and he simply grabbed her boobs and accepted the sex. She moved really fast and he panted hard. He stroked her vagina a bit which only increased her pleasure and stamina and she moved so fast he had a second Cumming and he fell to the floor.

"I think we're done", Tails said.

"Hey I need to get my good share of you, hold on", Lien-Da said.

She started sucking Tails' dick. Tails' eyes widened and he half closed them in pleasure of the blow-job. He rubbed her head as she moved her head up and down in a moderate pace. She licked all around the skin and stuck her tongue inside the skin which further increased his pleasure.

"God you're so good", Tails said.

Lien-Da continued and deep-throated with his cock. Tails sweated and some tears left his eyes and then he had another Cumming.

"That was good", Tails said.

Lien-Da then grabbed Tails and she put his face in her vagina and he licked it, all the way inside, soaking up her juices. 

"I can see why these girls like you", Lien-Da said.

Tails licked deep inside and had his lips inside her vagina and reached the G-Spot and licked at it, causing a lot of panting, and she grabbed his head and stuck it further in and he licked her to the point of Cumming.

"Oh God that was great", Lien-Da said.

Meanwhile Cream and Cosmo were still fighting in the hospital but Sonic and Scourge entered and attacked Cosmo. Sonic grabbed Cosmo in a Full Nelson.

"Relax Cosmo, just relax, don't struggle", Sonic said.

Cosmo decided to calm down.

"Ok, good", Sonic said.

Scourge then whacked her upside the head with a long pole and knocked her out.

"WHAT WAS THE POINT OF THAT!?" Sonic asked.

"I saw the opportunity and I took it, that's what heroes do", Scourge said and stood triumphantly. (Remind you of our own Yellow hero? D'oh!).

"Yeah well lets revive her, take her to a room", Sonic said.

Soon Tails and Lien-Da entered a room that had everyone.

"Well Cosmo, you're in a lot of trouble", Steve said.

"I'm sorry", Cosmo said.

"You should be, you went on a wild rampage, you could have killed someone, you know what it's like to kill someone, it's the most horrible feeling in the world, you regret it forever, it always haunts you-", Benoit was saying but stopped.

"Relax Chris, it's all ok, no one judges you anymore, Nancy forgave you", Eddie said.

"Still Eddie", Benoit said.

"Look let's go for a walk, you need it", Eddie said and left with Benoit.

"Speaking of killing, what about Lien-da, I think she got my thing", Tails said.

"Relax, girls are immune to what I gave you, she'll be fine", Cosmo said.

"Well Cosmo, you need to come with us to heaven, you may need to do some time in purgatory", Steve said.

"Sorry, my love for Tails turned me into something I'm not", Cosmo said.

"I know you love him, but you shouldn't come back down and attack his loved ones, I love Shadow and I don't come down to kill Rouge or Amy", Maria said.

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked blushing

"Yeah, really", Rouge asked, blushing.

"I saw you all on ARK, I know what happened", Maria said.

"Well we need to go back", Proof said.

"Cosmo, I am upset at what you did, but I hope we can still be friends", Tails said.

"Yes Tails, we can", Cosmo said.

They both hugged, a hug that Cream got in, then Steve, and they all gave him a weird look.

"What, I was in the moment", Steve said.

"Yo Eddie! Chris! Let's go!" Proof shouted.

Eddie and Chris went back into the room.

"I'm gonna miss you Cosmo", Tails said.

"Same here, I'm sorry about my attacks, I hope the other girls can forgive me", Cosmo said.

"Don't bet on it", Scourge said.

"Good-bye Shadow, I will always love you", Maria said.

"Same here Maria, take care, tell Professor Gerald I said hi", Shadow said.

Shadow and Maria kissed and she left.

"Bye all", Proof said.

The 6 took a portal back to heaven. Soon everyone left the hospital, all the girls felt better after the attack and Tails and Cream went to his house and Tails convinced his parents to leave while he was with his girl in his room.

"Let's make this more fun, I got some toys", Tails said.

He hand-cuffed Cream to the bed and had her body facing down.

"You have been a bad girl, time for your punishment", Tails said holding the whip.

"Yes master", Cream said.

Tails whipped Cream's ass much to her sexual pleasure.

"Please Master, may I have another?" Cream asked and Tails obliged with another whip.

"Oh God, you know I have been causing a lot of trouble", Cream said and got another whip from Tails.

"You've been very bad, time for more", Tails said.

He sat on her back and whipped her ass some more. He then grabbed a dildo and stuck it up her ass and a vibrator and stuck it up her vagina and thrusted them both much to her sexual pleasure.

"Oh God", Cream said. Tails moved a bit faster and then he removed then and sat on the back of her neck lightly and faced her ass. He grabbed a paddle and paddled her ass, but not that hard that it's damaging, just not soft. Cream was actually enjoying this.

"Oh I think I hit to hard, let me kiss it and make it better", Tails said and literally kissed Cream's ass and then started making out with it, going into her anus and French kissing it, sending a good chill down Cream's spine.

"Oh that's great, my turn?" Cream asked.

"Sure", Tails said.

Cream then had Tails tied up BSMD style and had a ball covering her mouth.

"So you've been fooling around, time for your punishment", Cream said.

She started whipping Tails in the ass many times.

"Oh I'm so sorry", Tails said.

"Sorry is not good enough", Cream said.

She then grabbed the dildo and stuck it up his ass and thrusted it up and down really fast.

"God this feels good", Tails said.

Cream removed the Dildo and whipped Tails more, this time with the paddle. Only she hit him really hard.

"Whoa take it easy Cream", Tails said.

"I don't think so", Cream said

She continued to paddle his ass.

"Cream seriously stop", Tails said.

"Why should I? You've been naughty", Cream said.

"Cream enough, you're hurting me", Tails said.

"Wimp", Cream said and paddled Tails more. Soon he started to cry and Cream realized she was going too far.

"Oh Tails, I'm sorry, I didn't know I was really hurting you, I thought it was role-play", Cream said.

She untied Tails and started kissing the sores on his ass.

"I'm sorry", Cream said.

"(Sniffs) its ok", Tails said.

"We should take it easy on the toys, I don't want to really hurt you", Cream said.

"We need a safety word", Tails said.

"Ok, we'll come up with one next time, let's make love the old fashioned way", Cream said.

She had Tails on top of her and she allowed his dick into her vagina. They started kissing out of pure love.

"I love you Cream", Tails said.

"I love you too, it's great to have a boyfriend that always says that he loves me", Cream said.

They kissed some more and he thrusted a bit.

"Oh Tails, even slow sex with you is great", Cream said.

"Sex is always great when it's with the one you love", Tails said.

Cream got on her back and he thrusted on top of her. He turned the slow thrusts onto fast rubbing thrusts. He did it riding the horse style and kissed her in the process. She looked up into his eyes as she accepted the thrusts and eventually they both came and she fell asleep. Tails hugged her and he looked at his TAG Body Spray and did thumbs up to it and he fell asleep still on top of Cream with his dick still in her vagina.

Up in heaven the 6 are watching.

"Now that's what I call a happy ending", Proof said.

"Yeah, true love is good ese", Eddie said.

"I'm a bit jealous right now", Cosmo said.

They al started at Cosmo.

"I'm not gonna try anything, sheesh", Cosmo said.

"Damn right you're not gonna try anything", Proof said.

Cream and Tails had lovely dreams; all they need is each other to be happy.

End of the legacy of the Pimp of Mobius. 


End file.
